The Snows of New York
by Argendriel
Summary: eine songfic zu 'The Snows of New York' von Chris de Burgh. Dee denkt über sein Verhältnis zu Ryo nach...Reviews schwer erwünscht


Dies ist eine Songfic zu dem wunderschönen Lied 'The Snows of New York' von Chris de Burgh. Seit wir dieses Lied zum ersten Mal gehört haben, dachten wir, das es bestens zu Fake passen würde. Und nach längerer Zeit habe ich mich dann hingesetzt, und einfach mal geschrieben... Handschriftlich, und das abtippen ist immer so eine Qual.... vor allem wenn die Leertaste der Tastatur hängt. Sollte also jetzt noch was zusammen geschrieben sein, was nicht zusammen gehört, dann habe ich das beim korrigieren übersehen.   
Disclaimer: Das Lied gehört, wie gesagt, Chris de Burgh, und es ist sehr zu empfehlen. Der Rest, bis auf die Story selbst natürlich, gehört auch nicht mir.  
Das Ganze ist aus Dee's POV geschrieben, es kann sein, das es etwas OOC geraten ist.... Aber jetzt mal los:  
  
  
  
  
The snows of New York  
  
  
  
  
I can see you now by the light of the dawn  
And the sun is rising slow  
  
Schon seit sicher einer Stunde betrachte ich dein Gesicht. Du schläfst noch immer, aber schon bald wirst du aufwachen müssen, um zur Arbeit zu gehen. Dass wir uns zur Zeit tagsüber nicht sehen können, da wir zu unterschiedlichen Fällen eingeteilt sind, wird einigermaßen erträglich dadurch, dass dumir versprochen hast einigeNächte bei mir zu verbringen.  
Weißt du eigentlich, wieglücklich mich das macht?  
  
  
We have talked all night, and I can't talk anymore  
But I must stay and you must go.  
  
  
Wieder ist gestern Nacht zwischen uns nichts passiert. Nichts ernsthaftes, nur ein Kuss, hin und wieder.  
Aber ich akzeptiere das. Du bist mir so wichtig, dass ichnie etwas tun würde, was du später bereuen könntest.  
Und dich zu verführen ist ohnehin nicht so einfach.  
Also haben wir hauptsächlich geredet, die ganze Zeit.  
Über Gefühel, über die Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart, über alles, was uns beschäftigte. Ich fühle mich jetzt irgendwie leer.... aber auf eine angenehme Weise. Ich habe dir alles erzählen können, was mich beschäftigt hat, und jetzt, da ich zum ersten Mal einem anderen wirklich meine tiefsten Sehnsüchte, Wünsche und Geheimnisse erzählt habe, ist in mir ein Gefühl, als würde ich vollkommen verstanden werden.  
Ich habe auch das Gefühl, wir vetrauen uns gegenseitig schon soweit, dass oft keine Worte mehr nötig sind, wir verstehen uns auch so.  
Es gibt nicht mehr viel zu sagen, wir wissen, was der andere fühlt.  
  
Ich werde durch dein Erwachen aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.  
Weißt du eigentlich, wie... schön du bist, wenn du im Bett neben mir liegst und die Morgensonne so hell auf dich herabscheint?  
Wahrscheinlich nicht, denn dubist dir ja so selten bewusst, was für eine Wirkung du auf andere Menschen hast.  
Du bist inzwischen vollständig wach und lächelst mich an.  
Ich lächle zurück, meine Gedanken zurückdrängend, um michdir zu widmen.  
  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde später höre ich die Tür, wie sie geschlossen wird.  
Ich habe natürlich selbst nicht auf die Zeit geachtet, und du warst spät dran.  
Jetzt bin ich wieder alleine, und ich kann nur hoffen, das du heute Abend wiederkommst.  
Ich selbst habe heute dienstfrei, also habe ich auch nichts, mit dem ichmich ablenken kann.  
  
  
You have always been such a good friend to me  
Through the thunder and the rain  
  
  
Seit wir uns das erste Mal gesehen haben ist einige Zeit vergangen. In dieser Zeitistvielpassiert, und du hast immer zu mir gestanden. Das ich in dir mehr als einen guten Freund gesehen habe, habe ich dir schon früh gezeigt. Das du aber angefangen hast, das gleiche für mich zu empfinden, wie ich für dich- hat das wirklich so lange gedauert, wie es mir im Nachhinein vorkommt?  
Ich glaube, nicht.  
Ich hoffe es.  
  
  
And when you're feeling lost in the snows of New York  
Lift your heart and think of me.  
  
  
Es ist Winter. Gerade hat es wieder begonnen, zu schneien.  
Wo du da draussen wohl gerade bist...?  
Fühlst du überhaupt so stark für mich, wie ich für dich?  
Denkst du auch gerade an mich?  
Ein Blick aus dem Fenster genügt, um meine Stimmung zu heben. Ich mochte Schnee schon immer.  
Allerdings bin ich auch gerade nicht draussen...   
Es ist sicher ziemlich kalt...  
Ich beschließe, dich demnächst zu fragen, ob du Schnee magst. Es ist gut, mehr über den Menschen, den man liebt zu wissen, und seien es auch nur Kleinigkeiten.  
  
  
There are those who fail, there are those who fall  
There are those who will never win  
And there are those who fight for the things they believe  
And these are men like you and me.  
  
  
Wenn ich so zurückblicke, muss ich zugeben, dass wir stolz auf uns sein können. Wir haben so gutwie alle Schwierigkeiten, die sich uns in den Wegstellten, gemeistert.   
So viel...  
Andere Leute hätten nicht immer so gehandelt, wie wir. Hätten vielleicht, auf Grund eines Problems den Mut verloren oder hätten sich zu große Sorgen gemacht, als das sie ein Risiko eingegangen wären.  
All das haben wir nicht getan. Und wir sind zusammen - immernoch.  
Uns hat wirklich nichts auseinander bringen können. Wenn ich da so an die ganzen Bemühungen von Barclay, J.J. oder Bikky denke...  
Ich schaue auf die Uhr.  
Wenn du dich dazu entschlossen hast, heute Abend wieder zu kommen, müsstest du in ein bis zwei Stunden kommen.  
Aber weder ob du kommst, noch wann ist wirklich sicher.  
  
Ich habe gestern zum wiederholten Mal geträumt. Es ist ein schöner Traum gewesen, ich kenne ihn schon so genau, da er oft wiederkehrt. Er ist schon allein dadurch schön, dass du in ihm vorkommst.  
Vielleicht, wenn du dich entschließt, doch nicht zu kommen, vielleicht kehrt dieser Traum wenigstens wieder.  
Oder auch ein Neuer.  
Ich träume gerne von dir.  
  
  
In my dream we walked, you and I to the shore  
Leaving footprints by the sea  
And when there was just one set of prints in the sand  
That was when you carried me.  
  
  
Weißt du, diesen Traum könnte man direkt psychologisch auffassen. Schließlich hätte ich doch ohne deine Hilfe und Unterstützung vieles nicht geschafft.  
Ich bin dir für alles so dankbar, und sei es auch nur deine bloße Anwesenheit.  
  
  
Ich schrecke auf, weil mich jemand auf die Schulter tippt.  
Als ich die Augen öffne, stehst du vor mir, lächelst.  
Ich werfe einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr.  
Bin ich eingeschlafen? Scheinbar.....  
Wie bist du eigentlich hier herein gekommen?  
Ach ja, ich hatte dir ja einen Schlüssel gegeben, für den Fall, dass du zurückkommen möchtest.  
Und nun bist du da.  
Ich war wieder so in meine Gedanken versunken, dass ich erst spät merke, dass sich dein Gesicht ganz nah vor meinem befindet.  
Du küsst mich. Dagegen habe ich natürlich nicht das Geringste einzuwenden und erwiedere den Kuss.  
Nachdem wir uns trennen, lächelst du mich wieder an.  
  
"Ich habe dich vermisst."  
  
Das war die bei Weitem schönste Begrüßung, die ich seit langem bekommen habe.  
Und zumindest eine meiner Fragen ist jetzt beantwortet: Du hast an mich gedacht.  
Da fällt mir ein....  
  
"Ryo? Magst du eigentlich Schnee?"  
  
You have always been such a good friend to me  
Through the thunder and the rain  
And when you're feeling lost in the snows of New York,  
Lift your heart and think of me.  
  
When you're feeling lost in the snows of New York  
Lift your heart and think of me  
Lift your heart and think of me.  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
So, fertig, ich bitte um Kommis. 


End file.
